Black Sun
by Dark Latinas
Summary: Jacob goes to a funeral were he meets an old friend of his. When he sees her all his old feelings for her come back. Will Jacob be able to break the imprint and be with her, or will he be stuck with it along with a broken hearted girl?JxOcLxOC new chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:**** I own nothing except for the extension of the Uley family, as far as Alexandra and her many brothers and sisters along with her step mom and real mom. I'm actually writing this story by myself. If it makes things either you can refer to me as D. so you know when I'm writing a story on my own. This takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn. **

**Jacobs POV.**

It was half past nine, and yet I was still here sitting on the cliffs. In all honesty as much as I knew I had to get up and leave to start my patrolling, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I was tired both physically and mentally. A few years back we rejoined both packs again. With me as Alpha of both packs, it's been tiring. Well it's not only the pack, but also my imprint, Neisse. She's 10 now although she does look like she's at least 14 or 15. Neisse's great, it's just that, I don't have any of those romantic feelings that all the other imprinted wolves have. I don't know it's all to confusing.

"Well look who it is, if it isn't my dear almighty alpha." I would know that voice anywhere.

"Well if it isn't my lovely, beta." I said while I turned to look at a smiling Leah. If there is one good thing that came from these past few years it would have to be the fact that no one has to deal with the bitchy Leah anymore. Well, she could still be a bitch, but only when she's really ticked off. Well she is still sarcastic, but she's a lot nicer, and friendlier. She actually forgave Sam and Emily.

"Look I know I'm late for pa-"

"Patrol? What are you talking about? Didn't you get my message?"

"Message? What message?"

Leah gave a huge exasperated sigh, then went and sat beside. I don't know how, but somehow Leah and I managed to become great friends. Sure we had our arguments every now and again, but hey, that's Leah and I for you.

"I don't get you. One moment you're complaining how we don't get to communicate much anymore. Then when I try to communicate with you ignore me. You know, that kind of hurts my feelings." She said with a pout.

"What feelings?"

Leah gave a huge gasp.

"Your dead."

This is something we were use to one moment we were having a serious conversation, and the next we find ourselves acting like little kids.

"Leah, Jacob!" Great, leave it to Sam to ruin all the fun.

…...

"Dad what's wrong?"

The whole pack was in my house along with all the imprints and their children. This couldn't be good. Even Charlie was there. I looked at my dad and saw Emily and Sue trying to calm him down. I went over to him, and sat next to him.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Gabriel and his son Mark and their eldest daughter Maya were killed."

"Who?"

"Sam's older cousin Gabriel."

"I don't know who your talking about."

"Look, this is them." He said while he handed me an old family photo.

I scanned the photo to see if I recognized any of them. They all looked familiar but I couldn't… I just couldn't remember were I had seen them. Until I looked at this one girl she looked around the age of 7 or 8. Instantly I remembered her.

"Alex." I half whispered. "Her dad and…her-"

"Yeah" Leah said while she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob, I am so sorry." I looked up at her to see tears running down her face. Without thinking I pulled her to me.

As I held her close to me for both her comfort and mine, I felt her shaking and whimpering against my chest. I knew why she was crying. Hell, I was crying for the same reason. We both knew what it was like to loose a parent. We were knowing strangers to that kind of loss. I remember when I lost my mother it hurt like hell. I felt like I had lost everything. I felt so weak, like I had just lost a part of me. Like I was being destroyed.

When Leah and I were finally able to calm down, I looked over at my dad even though I didn't let go of Leah.

"What happened?"

"Vampires." At the name I herd myself growl.

"They found Mayas' dead body in their back yard. Gabriel and a few of his sons went to go track down the vampire…. But they were ambushed and killed. Victor, Peter, and Zack survived."

"Did they all turn?"

"The ones you know of yes. Were going to go to the funeral, which is in a two days."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, they believe it's for the best."

"How do you think there taking it?"

"The family is dealing. However, Alexandra isn't doing so good."

"I can just barely imagine how Alex is doing."

"She went missing for three, days after she found out. Apparently she just got back this morning."

"Well where's the funeral being held?"

"Florida."

**A.N: This chapter might have started slow, but it will get better. Please review. I'm going to put pictures the major characters on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:**** Sorry. I thought I uploaded this chapter. Here it is I hope you like it.**

**Jacobs POV.**

We arrived in Florida a few hours ago. The ride wasn't pleasant. Every time I closed my eyes I kept having dreams of my childhood. Everything was coming back to me. I remembered everything like it was yesterday. I remembered it like if it was just yesterday Alex and I were hanging out. It made me relies how much I really missed her. It's been…I don't know…19, 20 years. I can't believe I forgot about her. I mean come on. She was my first love before Bella. How did I forget? How did I forget her? She was my best friend for crying out loud! I mean…. I had my first kiss with her!

_Flashback_

"_So…. Will I see you again?"_

"_I'm not sure Jake." I looked down at Ally (Alex) to see her at the verge of crying. I reached over and placed my hand in hers. Her hand felt nice and warm. I looked at our entwined hand realizing this just might be the last time I'll ever see her again. I looked up at Alex to see her looking at our entwined hands. When she finally looked up at me she looked like she was about to cry. I pulled her into a hug because that was the only thing I could do._

"_Ally, please don't cry." I pleaded I hated seeing her cry. "Ally can you please stop acting like a girl." I wined. She looked up at me with a smile on her face and punched my arm._

"_I am a girl you dork!"_

" _You sure about that?"_

"_UGH!" She said pretending to be hurt._

"_Awe. Did I hurt your feelings?"_

"_Brat." She said with a serious face while she pushed me to the ground. Well in this case sand._

"_Ha-ha. Come on you know I'm just messing with you."_

"_Yeah whatever." She said while she sat next to me._

"_Nothing's going to be the same is it?"_

"_No"_

"_Yeah well… I still have Bella." At that comment I herd Ally growl beside me. I couldn't help but have a smirk on my face._

"_You know this sucks." I said after a few minutes of silents. _

"_Which part of it? The me leaving part, or the fact that now you're stuck with Bella-tart as your female friend?" She said with a raised eyebrow. _

"_The you leaving part. Besides Bella isn't that bad."_

"_Sais you."_

"_What did she ever do to you?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow._

"_You don't need to know that." She said while she turned away from me._

"_Well, I think I should since your leaving."_

"_Nope, I'm still not telling you that."_

"_Well you've got to tell me something that you've kept hidden up in till now."_

"_W…w…why?" Alex said with a stutter. Wait that isn't right, Alex never stutters. Hay, why is she blushing? Is she keeping a secret that is that embarrassing?_

"_Well, you know… it'll better so you leave with a clean mind."_

"_Ok."_

"_Ok what?"_

"_I'll tell you my secret."_

"_Alright." This should be good._

"_Close your eyes."_

"_What?"_

"_Look if you want to know, then your going to have to close your eyes."_

"_Ok."_

_I did as she asked and closed my eyes. Waiting, until I felt her lips press against mine. To say I'm shocked is an understatement. After a few seconds she pulled away. I didn't open my eyes right away. However I did find myself smiling. When I finally did, she was gone. I turned around to see her walking back to her house to say a finial good-buy. I ran to catch up with her. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to my chest._

"_Best secret ever."_

_End of flashback_

Wow, I still can't believe that was our last moment together. But it was totally worth it. I hope she's ok.

…...

"You alright dad?" I asked my father as we arrived at the graveyard.

"I will be."

"Mr. Black!" We heard someone call from behind us. We turned around to see a tall man with messy black hair and with a slight beard growing in.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Actually, that's what I came looking for you."

"What?"

"You're not going to recognize me, but I'm Victor and I just came to thank you the family really appreciates it."

"Victor my boy, you certainly have grown my boy." My dad said while he shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again Victor." I said while giving him a hug.

"You to Jacob."

"Victor." We heard someone say. When I look past him I saw a beautiful young woman that had olive colored skin and long dark brown hair. With one look in her eyes I remembered who she was. Alex.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Mom's here, she wants to see you."

"She's here?" Victor practically yelled.

"Yeah now calm down before you make a scene." She practically hissed at him.

Ok, what the hell is going on?

"What is she doing here?" Victor asked furiously.

"Isn't it obvious. She's dad's first wife for crying out loud!" She practically yelled.

"Exactly dad's first wife."

"Exactly dad's first wife. Besides she came to show her respects."

"Whatever, now what does she want?"

"I just told you idiot."

"No, what does she want with me?" He said obviously aggravated.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

"To say she's sorry dumbass." At that Victor's face softened.

"Well you two will have to excuse me. It was nice to see you to again although I do wish the circumstances were different."

"Like wise Victor." My dad replied to victor before he took off.

When I looked at Alex I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She grew up so much since the last time that I saw her. Sure she was still shorter then me but, …wow she's gorgeous. She has curves in all the right places and…oh my God. I'm checking out my best friend in a funeral what is wrong with me?

"Well you certainly have grown up Alexandra." My dad finally said breaking up the ucomfterable silence.

"Um…." Is all she said while she stared at my father, " Oh, Billy. Wow it's been a while." She said while she hugged him.

"Yes it certainly has. I'm sorry about your father."

'Yeah."

"Wow. What happened to the seven year-old girl that was always bothering my daughters to no end?"

I couldn't help it but laugh at that. The things we did to my sisters. Oh, good times.

"She grew up."

"Yes I can see that. So when's the wedding?"

I growled at that comment. I didn't want to think about her getting married. Wait what? Why am I acting like this? _It's because you haven't seen her in a while. Besides she was your best friend as a kid._

"What wedding?"

"You mean to tell me your not getting married."

"Billy, you and I both know between you, Jacob, and my brothers that will never happen."

"Your right about that." My dad said while chuckling.

"Speaking of Jacob were is he?"

"What you didn't recognize me. I'm hurt Ally." I said while I gave a pout. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she realized it was I.

"No way. I did not leave behind a buff Jake."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when I don't see you for 19 to 20 years."

"Yeah." She said while looking away.

"Wait a minute your best friend in the wide world doesn't get a hug?" I asked feeling hurt.

"Were is he?" She said looking around. Oh so that's how she wants to play it.

"Nice, real nice.'

"I'm just kidding she said awhile she came and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"You ok?"

"I'll be."

After a few seconds we pulled away. "I've got to go, the funeral is about to start." She left just like that.

"You think she'll be ok?"

"She's a strong woman Jake. She'll be. She'll be."

I don't know why but I had a feeling in my get that something bad was going to happen. I don't know it could gust be the fact that I was at a funeral home, or the fact that I'm just worried about her. _Look out for her._ I heard a voice tell me from behind. However, when I turned around no one was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:**** Ok, I'm actually going to put a few twist and turns to this story. Along with a lot of unanswered questions, that will be answered in later chapters.**

**Jacobs POV.**

After the funeral, everyone went to Alex's house to mourn over the family's loses. As well as to get away from the pouring rain. It wasn't something that any of the pack members wanted to do, but we all went to show our respects. Apparently Alex had a step mom, and a few younger siblings. Along with a twin I never knew she had. Surprisingly Carlisle and Esme Cullen were there. I didn't expect them to be here. They apparently knew the family. I was just glad that my father and the pack liked them. Well actually it is more of respect they had for them. Well more Carlisle.

"Exactly how do you know them?" My father finally asked the number one question everyone wanted to know.

"They had actually called me to see if I could help Alexandra's pregnancy."

"Pregnancy. What pregnancy?" I interrupted sounding a bit more irritated then I intended to.

"She gave birth to a son named Ethan." Sam said.

"She said she wasn't married not even engaged."

"Your right she's not engaged, well not anymore." Sam said looking down.

Okay, now I'm pist. "What happened? Couldn't handle a kid." I growled.

"Jacob calm down." My father said sternly.

"No, he imprinted on her sister."

"Wait what?"

Sam gave a huge sigh. "Maybe Carlisle can explain better then I can, seeing he was actually there for her during her pregnancy."

…...

After Carlisle explained the whole story, it took all of us awhile to take everything in. Now I see why Sam never mentioned her even though he was the only one that was in contact with her and the family. If there were anything that Alex couldn't take was pity, and everyone knew what happened to her would give her pity. At the same time I can't help but pity her.

Her and her boyfriend were in engaged ready to start a family. The baby was growing so fast that they had to call Carlisle to see if he could help in any way. The family was so scared that they were willing to beg a vampire for help. I really couldn't blame them. I would have done the same thing. Turns out since both Alex and Matthew were both werewolves, who have at tendency to grow faster then humanly possible, it caused the baby to grow just as fast.

However that wasn't the only problem. Alex's sister Maya came down from Texas to see the baby be born. Which led Matthew imprinting on her. Matthew did try to fight the imprint. Never the less, he couldn't stay with Alex. According to Carlisle, Alex had actually begged him to stop fighting the imprint seeing as it was causing him so much pain. The pain was so excruciatingly painful that Matthew almost went into a coma. Just the thought scared me. However I do have to salute him. He was willing to break the imprint even if it killed him. Alex on the other hand, I feel so sorry for her. It must have been so painful to watch the man she loved in so much pain that she had to actually beg him to be with somebody else. If that wasn't sad and if that wasn't love, then I obviously don't know what love is.

Matthew then accepted the imprint. Since then, Matt and Maya have been in love ever since. (Even if it was only for a few months.) Although according to Carlisle, they both acted like they were together for years. Alex accepted the imprint with open arms, which surprised Carlisle.

That's probably why she ran off in the first place. She just couldn't take it all in at once.

After a few minutes of silence, Leah finally spoke." So female werewolves can get pregnant?" She asked with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, Leah. You can get pregnant if that's what you're asking." Carlisle replied.

"But…how?" Gross. I don't want to here about this.

Almost as if Carlisle could read my mind, he said, "Maybe another time Leah. I'm pretty sure no one wants to here about this." He said while he gave me a smirk.

"Hello Carlisle and Esme." Alex said while she came up to us with a baby in her arms.

"Hello darling, we are so sorry for your loss." She said while she gave her hug being careful not to crush the bundle in her arms.

"How are you feeling Alexandra?"

"Hanging in their Carlisle, no need to worry."

" Let me see my nephew." Paul said while he reached out his hands to grab Ethan.  
"Well I see Carlisle told you guys already, so you're all right with this. With Ethan I mean."

"Well they are."

"What your not?" Alex said looking hurt. I have no idea why, so… don't ask, but Alex always looked up to Paul. I mean seriously Paul. Paul the hot tempered one!

"I will be, once you give me my nephew." I saw a smile spread across both their faces.

"Well, your, going to have to wait cause his godmother has to see him first.

"Um… no she doesn't I haven't seen my nephew yet." I love how he makes himself the kid's uncle when he's not even related to her. Although he always did say that was his little sister.

"Well she hasn't seen him yet either. Actually she doesn't even know she's the godmother yet." What?

"What?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Leah do you want to be Ethan's godmother?" She asked with hope filled eyes.

"Yeah." She said with a crack in her voice. Alex handed her Ethan. I looked over Leah's shoulder to see a baby with the same olive skin tone that Alex had. Ethan had her dark hair. He looked just like her. Except for the color of his eyes. From what I could tell they were hazel. He must have gotten them from his father.

Beside me I felt movement. When I looked, I saw Seth staring down at him, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hay, Ethan," Leah said quietly, "I'm your godmother." I took a glance at Leah and she had tears in her eyes.

"You're going to be good god parent." I whispered to her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Don't get all mushy on me Jacob."

"Pass me my grandson." My father said.

"I'm not getting my nephew am I?" He asked Alex with a pout. Alex did nothing but chuckle in response.

I know this wasn't much but it was a start at healing for Alex. I had this weird feeling in my gut that I was going to be seeing Alex more often. And very soon at that.

**A.N.**** so what do you think? Please review. I have a poll going on to see who you think should imprint on Leah. Please it will really help to know. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:**** Please go on profile to vote on poll. **

**Jacobs POV.**

It's been a good two weeks since the last time I saw Alex and Ethan. Real cute kid. Although between both Leah and Paul, no one got him much. I let Leah stay an extra two weeks so she could have time with Ethan and Alex. Well she wanted to stay to spend some more time with Ethan. I let her stay mainly because I was worried about Alex.

Regardless of Alex saying she was fine I didn't believe her because she doesn't like taking help from other people. However right now as much as she doesn't want to egmit it, I know she needs someone's help. She doesn't want to take any help from her family because they already have enough on their plate as far as still trying to recover from their loses, as well as trying to track the blood sucker that killed their father and two older siblings.

Alex on the other hand, has more of parental issues. Ethan's father isn't planning on helping her take care Ethan anytime soon. On top of that, she's trying to balance out working, being a parent, and she trying to find a house or an apartment so she can move out of her parents guess house. She Sais there are to many memories in the place. I don't blame her for trying to get away. Leah's been trying to help her find a place. Despite the fact that she's saying that she's only trying to get away from her family's house, I know she's really looking for a place outside of Florida.

Esme offered her to live with her and the rest of the Cullen's until she had a place to stay. Thank God she said no. It's not that I have a problem with them. It's the fact that as kids Alex had a problem. I mean don't get me wrong, she's changed a lot since then, both mentally and physically, but she holds grudges just like Victor. Look at it this way it's been 13 years and yet they both are still angry with her. For what I don't exactly know. All I know it probably has to do with the fact that she wasn't there for them. Why? Alex refuses to tell me. All I know is that when she was yelling at Matthew it sounded like she was comparing the two. Man is she scary when she's pist off. She makes the volturi look like kindergartners. How the hell she managed to phase is beyond me.

One of the main reasons she refused to stay with the Cullens is because she doesn't trust vampires; Carlisle and Esme are the only exception. She doesn't feel conferrable having Ethan in a house with a whole bunch of leeches while she at work. She's been doing this online school thing because she now feels like she has to change her job. She was doing something with tourism I think. She said it was bad enough that she was always traveling which led her into not being able to spend a lot of time with Matthew when they were together. She doesn't want to do that to Ethan, so she's been taken classes in photography. She's already good, but she's still trying to work on Photoshop.

As for me, I stated my own mechanic shop with Quill and Embry. We get good business, so we really don't have anything to worry about. Embry got married five years back and he knows has two boys. Quill and I are still waiting for our imprints to come to a good and legal age. Although I still don't know if I want to be with her in a romantic way.

"Hay Jake!" At that I jumped and hit my head against the hood of the car.

"Ouch! Jesus Leah doesn't do that!"

"Nice to see you to Jake." She said with an eye role.

"Hi." I said while I gave her a quick hug.

"When did you get back?"

"Pretty late last night."

"Oh. So how's everyone?" I said while I started to get back to the car I was working on.

"Buy everyone you mean Alex right?" dam.

"I meant the family." I said not meeting her gaze.

"They're dealing, although Maria seems completely fine with it. Like she doesn't even care."

"What do you mean?"

"She's always going out. Her boyfriend seems more hurt about her father's lost then she does. Meanwhile they've only met a few times." Ok she seems pist.

"Lee pleases calm down." I begged. Last thing I needed was an angry Leah.

"Well Alex is actually doing good. Ethan actually looks about five months." She said with a smile.

"How old is he?" I honestly forgot to ask how old the little guy was.

"Three months."

"Wow."

"Yeah but he's growing rather slowly."

"Slowly? The kid is three months old and he looks five months old. How is that slow?"

"Compared to how fast he was growing when she was pregnant, he's growing slow. However Carlisle said it's because the human part of him is starting to kick in, so he'll be a kid longer then Renesmee ever was."

"Oh okay."

"So did Alex find a place yet?"

"Yeah, she actually found it a few days ago so we've been packing since then."

"Cool, so when she moving in? Waite was is she moving to?"

She just shrugged her shoulders in response. "All I know is that it's close enough for us to go visit her whenever we want."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, you know what else is good?"

"What?"

"Lunch. Come on let's go I'm starving."

…

For lunch we went to Emily's. We were just use to it. On our way over I gave Leah an update on a vampire that e smelt roaming around our boarder. We haven't caught it yet; it keeps leading us in different directions. Leah was telling me about everything that went on while she was away.

"Hey Em." I said while Leah and I walked into the house.

"Hey Leah hey Jake."

"Look the lovebirds finally arrived." Paul said jokingly.

"Were not loving birds!" We both said in unison.

"Right courses your not."

"Well I think they're lying." Said a smiling Alex while she came out the kitchen. My jaw dropped.

"Hey who's side you on?" Leah asked.

"Why am I supposed to pick your side?" She asked innocently.  
"Yeah." I said like it was obvious.

"Well what am I suppose to do? Lie about how you two were always on the phone while Leah was with me?"

"Aw. Look they missed each other so much they called each other." Paul said teasingly. I did nothing but growl at him.

"Technically he didn't call to speak to me, he was always calling to speak to you, and he was always asking about you. So I don't know why your saying were lovebirds you two are clearly together." She said with a smirk.

"What? Jake and I? Please, you two act like your joined to hip. Were ever he goes you go and visa versa."

"Ha, please. I saw the way you two look at each other, and you two are always smiling at one another."

"Yeah well look, you went to go pick him for lunch. Just like a good girlfriend."

"Well looks that's talking. You were the one flirting on the phone with him." At that comment I felt my cheeks go red.

"Aw. Look little Jamey's blushing." Paul said.

"Aw. Jake you're blushing." Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

"Shut up. Waite what are you doing down here? Waite you're not moving out here is you?"

"Wow. I'm hurt just when I thought you would be happy about it. Actually I though Leah would have told you." She said taking a glance at Leah.

"Well I thought it would be good surprise for him to find out his girlfriend all the way out here for him." When I looked at Alex I saw her blushing a deep and heavy red."

"Aw, Ally your blushing." I said teasing her.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Shut up Jacob."

Then we both started laughing. Cause we both knew that we could have been together. The proof was that kiss we shared all those years ago.

"What happened?" Paul said interrupting our small moment.

"Nothing." We said at the same time. I gave Alex a wink telling her I knew exactly what she was thinking. She gave me a huge smile in return.

**A.N.**** So what do you think? Look I have a poll going on. I want to know which of brother of Alex's should imprint on Leah. I have their pictures on my profile. Thank you. Please review. **


End file.
